


Dance Baby

by IbewhoIbe



Series: Gratsu oneshots for the soul [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dancing, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail LGBTQA+ Week, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, domestic AU, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbewhoIbe/pseuds/IbewhoIbe
Summary: Natsu comes home to Gray dancing.





	Dance Baby

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic to the Fairy Taile fandom (:

On Friday evenings you can find Natsu Dragneel taking his usual route home from work. He was so exhausted, as soon as he gets home he’s crashing onto the bed. He didn’t care if Gray was home or not, he wanted one thing and it’s name was sleep.

The guys from his apartment complex Cobra and Zancrow try to catch his attention but the pinkette was drowning their voices out. He didn’t feel like having a drink tonight nor hear Gray scold him if he had came home late. 

He opens the door to his apartment. A loud yawns escapes his lips and he heads over to the couch. Natsu would go to the bedroom but he didn’t want to go upstairs. He didn’t think he could make it. The pinkette closes his eyes but a pounding sound was hitting his ears. It was almost as if someone was blasting out music. It was coming upstairs. Natsu didn’t remember seeing Gray’s car outside but then again it was dark and he was tired.

 

Grumbling, the pinkette gets up and walks up the stairs ready to throw hands at the raven. The door was slightly ajar. Through the crack, Gray was. . . dancing??? Or at least it looked like dancing. He was singing too???? 

A catchy dance song was being played and Gray was moving around the room gracefully as he was singing into what looks like a hair brush. What a loser. But he was his loser. 

Natsu couldn’t stop staring at how amazing Gray looked at the moment. His hair was a little messy like he had been running his fingers through it, he only had on a pair of boxer shorts, and his skin was glistening with the moon light. The pinkette stared at his hips moving with the music and he listened at Gray’s beautiful voice hit the high notes of the song.

 

“Natsu?!?” Gray’s eyes widened at the pinkette who was watching him through the door crack.

“Uh Hey.”

“When did you get here?” The raven awkwardly turns off the radio and throws the hairbrush on the bed.

“A while.” He chuckles. “You looked totally cute. You were dancing, weren’t you?”

“No, no, I-I wasn’t!” Gray’s face reddens. 

“Yah you were. You dancing machine you. I didn’t know you had moves like that. Also, you were singing too.” The pinkette smirks at him.

“No, no I-I wasn’t!”

“Oh, so I’m suppose to believe you weren’t the one singing? There was no one other than you. You have a great voice by the way.”

“Yah Whatever.” Gray blushes facing away from him.

 

Somehow, Natsu didn’t feel like sleeping anymore. He finds himself turning on the radio and another catchy dance song was playing. He grabs Gray’s hands leading him to a dance. The raven laughs following his lead. 

Together, their bodies moved with the music guiding them. They exchanged smiles with each other as they spinned each other around. Natsu wasn’t really the one for dancing but he felt relaxed and plus it was with his boyfriend. They continued dancing with the song becoming as one. The pinkette was truly lucky to have a man as beautiful as Gray. This moment, he was definitely gonna treasure it forever.


End file.
